


This whole damn city thinks it needs you But not as much as I do

by BlueRabbits



Series: Peterick oneshots [22]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Hell, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, alpha pete, demon pete, nun Patrick, omega patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: Title has nothing to do with the story kinda. I just had nothing else to title it...





	This whole damn city thinks it needs you But not as much as I do

To be honest Pete actually felt bad for the omega. The poor thing locked himself away for the last months of his pregnancy. He couldn't hide the baby bump any more and the closer he got to giving girth the more he became restless. Pete had kept an eye on Patrick for the nine months. Making sure no one else discovered that the omega was with child and manipulated their minds into thinking that they have seen the omega.

He chose Patrick to mother his heir mainly because of the omegas beauty. He knew their child would be a heartbreaker. With Pete's charm and masculine features and Patrick's beauty and pure heart, their child would be treasured by everyone in hell. Another reason Pete chose Patrick was because he was too kind and loving; almost like a mother. Pete thought that those traits of Patrick would make him the perfect mother. Also that he refused to abort the child after finding out that he had conceived.

Patrick knew that pete was the father of his child. The child was made of sin but Patrick could help but not regret that night. Pete had shown him love and passion. Even as he pushed him onto his hands and knees and took him in the house of god. Patrick thought of the child as a blessing and knew that he was going to protect them with everything he had. He just wished Pete would return so they could run away and possibly be a family.

And as if Pete heard Patrick call for him the alpha appeared and knelt in front of the omega and looked up at him with brown eyes that had a red tint to them.

"I want you to come to my home" pete said and took Patrick's hands in his own.

The omega noticed the horns on top of his head and pointed tail waving behind him. Patrick's mind screamed demon and he had the urge to pray for forgiveness but Patrick was amazed by pete in front of him.

"You came back" Patrick whispered and shakily moved his hand to rest against Pete's cheek. 

The demon smiled at him but then felt his face move to the side as the omega slapped him. And it actually hurt, the omega was stronger than he thought.

"You left me for nine months!" He shouted and stood up shakily followed by the demon who was too worried about the omegas health to respond properly.

"You should sit down. You could give birth any minute" Pete pleaded and Patrick glared at him and waddled over to his drawers.

"Nine months, Peter!" He shouted again but grabbed at a photo and threw it onto the bed, it was a sonogram of the baby inside Patrick's stomach and Pete couldn't help but smile in pride at it, Patrick then met eyes with Pete and couldn't help but smile.

"You came back though. And as a demon?" He said and looked up at the horns.

"I was called back to hell" he said unsure if Patrick would react well to this news.

"I'm carrying a demon spawn" he mumbled and placed a hand on his stomach.

"I should be afraid but I am not"

"Yes, that is actually surprising me as well, I thought you would freak" Pete admitted and took a step closer to Patrick.

"Am I damned to hell now?" He asked and Pete shook his head,

"You're heart is pure and your soul has no sin on it. You will not be damned" he said and moved closer to hold Patrick's hands in his own,

"But I wish for you to come back to my home with me" 

"I don't know Pete..."

"No harm will come of you and the child. I will keep you under my protection, the other demons will leave you be if they smell my scent over you" Pete said and looked into Patrick's baby blue eyes. He hoped their child had blue eyes.

"I will go with you" he said and pete couldn't help but smile. He then tested the waters and pressed his lips against the omegas and to his surprise Patrick kissed back and wrapped his arms around Petes neck. Pete took this time to transport them to hell and when they broke their kiss Patrick's eyes widened at the new surroundings. 

"This isn't what I was expecting" he said and Pete wrapped an arm around his waist.

"You must've been told lies then" Pete said and lead Patrick into the main hall.

"It's beautiful" 

Demons looked at Patrick strangely as they walked past and Pete didn't realise until he looked at the omega and saw he was still wearing the black dress and white shawl that the nuns wore. He wasn't wearing the veil because he was in his private quarters where no one would see him. Pete ran his hand down Patrick's arm and pulled him closer.

They made their way into the main hall where Pete's father was waiting for them. He pulled pete into a hug and then smiled at the omega who had gotten shy when he realised that he was stood before the devil.

"He's beautiful Pete, you will have a beautiful heir" he said and looked at Patrick with warm eyes.

Patrick felt safe and welcomed. He was told such lies about hell and he was now seeing what it was really like. The omega smiled back and Pete felt relief spread through him that Patrick was accepting all this and is choosing to stay with Pete, it meant a lot to the alpha that Patrick accepting all of this and the omega has no idea. Pete will keep this one forever.


End file.
